User talk:Godlygeek
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making any other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on the page, where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. If you want to get involved, check out our Vim Tips Wiki:Policy. We'd like you to join the [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! Welcome Hi Godlygeek! I've admired your posts on #vim (I'm a rare lurker there), and it's great to see you on the wiki. We need the help! I hope you don't mind, but I want to alert you to our conventions. Naturally conventions change, so I'm not saying you SHOULD/MUST do it the old way. I just want you to know what some of us have been doing. You've recently made some great changes to these tips: *171 Search for visually selected text *340 Visual select and search *777 More words searching *1038 Search for selected text *1387 Standard editing shortcuts I say "great" changes because IMHO the drudge work of merging confusing (yet vital) tips like these is extremely important, and much more worthwhile than adding some new tip on an esoteric topic. Processing these "visual search" tips has been on my todo for quite a while. I think I may have put what I currently use somewhere in one of these tips -- I'll check that later. For now, I just want to mention some wiki matters. 1038 used to say . You added a "merged" line. However, the recommendation is to change the "duplicate" line to . Also, delete (if present). Note that 171 was not on the old duplicate list. That doesn't matter. In due course, as explained in the "This page is a candidate for deletion" box, we will give an opportunity to anyone who doesn't want the tip deleted to state their case. Then (if agreed), I will delete the tip. When I do that, the page will be replaced with a template telling readers what happened to the tip (see VimTip5 for an example). The reason for removing the "duplicate" and "review" templates is to simplify the appearance of the tip while its deletion is considered (it also removes clutter from Category:Duplicate and Category:Review). The only thing that matters when considering if tip 1038 should be deleted is whether all useful information in the old tip has been copied to VimTip171. Even if 1038 had no useful content, we would still claim that it had been merged to 171. That is for people who later visit tip 1038 (after deletion) where it will be clear that they should see 171 for the relevant content. You also merged 340 to 171, and the same comments apply. You created the tip 340 talk page with an explanation for the merge. Please be aware that we have the rather strange policy of not using talk pages for tips. When everything has settled down, we may reconsider this, but for now we find that having comments on two pages (tip + talk) is unnecessarily complex. Just add your comment to the bottom of the tip. Sometimes when I want to delete a tip (which is what's going to happen to 340), I add a comment to the top, and I might even put it in bold (if it's info that I think clarifies the delete recommendation, and that is a bit too long to include in the template). Consider what's going to happen to 340. A few people may consider whether it should be deleted. They might notice that it has a talk page, so they're going to have to click on it to see what it says. When I delete it, I'm going to have to delete two pages rather than one. I hope you realise that I'm not complaining, I'm just trying to explain the background. In your comment on the talk page, you also said: :Box with explanation seems like overkill for a wiki I don't want to take the time now to consider whether this particular box is useful or is overkill. But in general, we (the small number of regular editors) like tips with explanations. Sure, you wouldn't want those explanations to be overkill, but it only takes an experienced Vimmer a moment to skip over an explanatory paragraph, whereas a newcomer might well find the explanation to be the most valuable part of the tip. Sure, they should read the documentation, but often the informal explanation given here is more understandable (at the expense of accuracy) than the Vim docs. Thanks for your contributions, and please let me know (e.g. reply here) if you want to discuss anything. --JohnBeckett 09:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Tip 171 Search for visually selected text Was that you who left the anonymous comment on VimTip171 pointing out a problem with my suggestion? I've replied now, and am prodding you here in case you don't notice the change to the tip. Some possibly superfluous explanations: If you entered an email address in your wikia account, you will be notified when I post this, whereas you would only notice the change to tip 171 if you were monitoring "Recent changes", or if you had chosen to "Watch" tip 171. Wikia recently announced that its servers have been having some caching issues that have caused logged-on users to suddenly be regarded as logged-out (and they hope to fix it very soon). They seem to get that problem every few months (growing pains?). BTW you would not normally have to notify me because I monitor "Recent changes", but somehow I missed seeing your edit to tip 171. If you want to reply, please do so here or on the tip. --JohnBeckett 09:23, 16 August 2008 (UTC)